Changing the Status Quo
by KillJoy-Soviet1
Summary: Formerly Known as The Story of Rygion. Upon leaving the bitter past of his life alone, Yuki Rygion and his Wehrmacht followers arrive in his homeworld, and the life of the Elemental Nations will be rewritten. NarutoxHinataxfemKyuubi OCxYugito OCxNibi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, Killjoy-Soviet here, just to tell you that this is a redone version of Chapters one to three, because they were very un-informing and short. So here they are! Also, there's going to be some major Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi/Civilian Council Bashing! Starting the show will be Yuki and MPs! Take 'er away dudes!**

**Yuki: The author doesn't own anything from Naruto!**

**Zero: Only us.**

**Klaus: And the idea dudes! You forgot the idea for the story!**

**Uhu: … You do remember Klaus, that the story basically follows the canon right?**

**Luk: WHAT!? WE HAVE A CANNON!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?**

**Alex: Ugh, *Face Palms* Great job Uhu, you got Luk worked up again. It'll take forever to get him to calm down…**

**Uhu: Sorry.**

**Yuki: Huh, I've got a feeling that Luk and Tobi will get along just fine.**

**Ulysses: I concur; also, Killjoy doesn't own Edward as well. Or anything from the Call of Duty™ series.**

**AN: Cool thanks guys! (Poofs them away to story land)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**[Demonic Voice]**

{Edward/ Other Voices}

(Flashback! /Person View Change)

~ Radio Chatter ~

_Other Languages_

"_Stressed Words_"

'_Written Words_'

Chapter One: Revised and Re-Edited Bitches!

The sound of waves and rain assaulted the teen's ears as he awoke with a start, his purple eyes widening before returning to original size. With a sigh, he rolled off the cot that he lie on and hit the floor with a thud. Sighing once more, he ran a hand through his silver blond hair, as he stood up to his height of 5'11. Walking over to the dresser in the room, he gripped it as the floor rocked violently, nearly sending him off his feet. Cursing under his breath, he opened the dresser before grabbing his clothes. He put on a simple pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt, before slipping on a grey leather duster with three gold sixes in a red shield, along with the word on the '_Pride_' underneath, which was on the left shoulder. Slipping on and tying up a pair of grey, high top Converse, he opened the door in the room and climbed up the stairwell that was to the right of the door. Opening another door, the teen stepped out onto the deck, taking in a deep breath of the salty Caribbean Sea air. Turning to the left he began to walk again, in the direction of the helm. On his way, he walked into a teenager who looked like he was of Germanic descent. He was 5'10 and had a mop of blond hair on his head that was combed over to the left side of his face, allowing him to see without his hair in his eyes; he had sterling blue irises, which were covered by a pair of reflective aviator shades; and he was wearing a uniform which consisted of a grey single-breasted, open-collared jacket with four pockets and flaps with a eagle holding an Iron Cross over the right breast pocket and the same red 666 badge on his left shoulder, with no words on it, a white shirt and black tie underneath the jacket, with a pair of grey trousers, and a pair of black leather boots. He also had a heavily modified _Vollautomatischegewehr 43_ slung over his left shoulder, indicating he was a left-handed person.

The teen quickly stood at attention, his hand in a salute, and uttered a sharp "_Guten morgen Herr Hauptman_! How are you this fine day?"

The silver haired teen grinned at the obvious soldier before replying with a salute of his own, "It's good Otto, very good indeed."

The soldier's name was Otto von Manfried, a _Feldwebel_ of the Third Reich's _Wehrmacht_ until 1948 (i). Nodding his head at the teenager, Otto began following him as he headed towards the helm.

"So _Hauptmann_," he began, "How long do you think we have until we hit it?"

"Not that long now Otto; and I've told you, when we're not on duty, call me Yuki." The teen replied. He was Yuki Gaius Octavious Hiryukan Rygion the Third, named after his father, and his father's father before him. He was the sole remaining survivor of his family's massacre during the Canadian civil war. He was also a main participator during said war, along with his closet friends. But the reason why he was so special as to get his own story was that his family was the (in) famous Rygion Clan of the Elemental Nations, and was renowned for their mastery over the element of fire and their swordsmanship. How his clan got to Earth, and more importantly, Canada, was very simple. His grandfather, being the Clan Head at the time, thought that change was needed for the new generation, and thought of a way to get away. This was due to the fact that the clan had too many enemies and they were tired of the needless bloodshed. So they used a long forbidden teleportation jutsu and teleported themselves to Canada to start their new life. They arrived in 1897, and by the time when the Great War rolled around, they were already an influential family within Canada's borders. Around this time, Yuki's father met a young Marcus Keith Oxford-Laws on the front at Ypres, Belgium. After the war however, they began to gain more and more power until they had the people of the country backing them up, and they were the main reason Canada went to war with Italy in 1943 (ii). Afterwards, the Canadian government became greedy, and eventually killed the whole entire clan on the day the civil war started; Friday the Thirteenth, September 2009. Yuki was only twelve at the time… and the war cost him so much, in only three years of fighting.

Upon arriving at the helm, Yuki and Otto entered the cabin to see another man standing at the wheel. He was the same height as Yuki, and had dirty blond hair which was greying at the temples, was wearing a lab coat with a giant hand grabbing an atom with the number 935 in the middle of the atom, a Minecraft tee shirt underneath it, which had the crafting bench symbol with eight diamonds to make a diamond chest plate, a pair of the same grey trousers that Otto had, and a pair of brown leather shoes.

He turned to Yuki and Otto as soon as they entered, glaring at them with emerald green eyes. "It's about damn time you showed up." He said in an East German accent, "Ve entered zhe triangle about half an hour ago."

Yuki just smiled and patted the man on the back. "Thanks Ed; always knew you could read a map." He said as he reached for the radio. Turning it on, Yuki twisted the knob until he landed on a certain channel, and the radio roared to life. There was static for several seconds, until a smooth voice came across the speakers.

~ And this one goes out to one Major Will Lennox, of the US army in Qatar. This one here's _'Hell's Bells_' by AC/DC. Good luck out there boys and try to come back in one piece. ~

The song's opening bell tolls echoed to life across the boat's PA system, crossing the open water of the Caribbean Sea. Yuki opened the door and headed out to the deck, showing a bar and a small pool area, where several others were either lying in the sun, or doing different, but quiet, hobbies. Also on deck were two separate Mk XII Bofors Anti-Aircraft guns in a quadruple mounting, one on the bow, and one at the stern, and were six other soldiers in the same uniform as Otto, carrying _Sturmgewehr 44_s and _Gewehr 43_s, and were manning the Bofors. The only other people we just lying on beach chairs, soaking up the sun. Yuki and Otto walked over to the bar and Yuki opened the mini fridge installed in the bar and grabbed a bottle of soda. Opening the bottle up, he sat down in a chair as he took a swig. Otto sat down in the chair next to him before speaking up once more.

"Ve've got to be careful _Herr Hauptmann_," he said calmly, "latest Intel reports in this area state zhat zhere's Venezuelan activity, _und_ zhey have a helicopter."

Yuki just shrugged, "Then we'll just have to take care of it when it arrives." He said coolly. Taking another swig, he swirled its contents. "Besides; we've got two 40mm anti-aircraft cannons, and several Stingers below deck, in any case, we're set for them."

"Vhat ever you say _Hauptmann_." Otto said with a shrug as he opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of soda with the name '_Speed Cola_' written on the label. "By the way, where exactly is this place we're heading?"

Yuki smirked, "I'm heading back home Otto, ain't nothing in the world that can stop me."

The red haired (and dressed) teen in the chair next to Yuki chuckled deeply, before speaking in a gravelly voice. "Ya got that right Yu. No matter if they're having a war with those oil companies, we'll just shoot 'em anyways. Right O?"

The teen that was dressed in the chemical splattered lab coat (No matter how hard he tried, those stains were _DEFENATLY _not coming out) and was wearing a pair of glasses who was standing at the bar gave a sigh, before answering the red haired teen. "How many times do I have to tell you Klaus? It's Zero, not O."

A grumble was heard from the now named Klaus, "They both look the same…"

"ANYWAY," Zero proclaimed, "I could care less about Venezuelans'. As long as they don't destroy any of my experiments, I'm fine."

These two teens, who looked like they could be Yuki's twin brothers, were in fact not teenagers at all, mostly due to the fact that they were some of Yuki's different personalities. You see, when Yuki was born, his grandfather sealed a great powerful beast inside him (Along with a clinically insane German doctor; by accident) called the Sebun'Irebun o no Kitsune; the Eleven Tailed Demon Fox. This fact, along with the area of the mind containing it, caused Yuki's mind to fracture, and split off into different areas. This caused what doctors like to call Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder. His mind, to make up for the unimaginable amount of power that the demon had, fractured to compensate for any damage the seepage of the power would cause. This led to the 'births' of his different personalities, starting with Zero, whom was the first personality to appear out of the others. He appeared after Yuki's first day in Grade Five in elementary school, and, upon 'commandeering' Yuki's body for the rest of the day and returning to the clan grounds, spent several days in the library studying quantum physics, economic designs, and politics. When his father finally found him, he was already capable of solving many complex questions that would take Albert Einstein weeks to even begin! When confronted by Yuki's father, Zero (As he dubbed himself, due to the fact that 'Everything begins at zero, and ends with zero') quickly explained the situation to the whole clan, explaining how Yuki's mind fractured and how he was resting due to the amount of energy released when he was 'born'. He also informed them that he met the kistune, who was perfectly fine with his nap. (He was asleep when Yuki's grandfather sealed him) He also informed them of the other soul, (Who was also asleep) and to be warned about future 'births'. With that, he allowed Yuki to retake his body, went into the farthest area of his mind, and built a house for him to live in.

Yuki laughed at Zero's basic explanation, "Trust me Zero, if the Venezuelans attack us, that'll mean they'll attack your experiments too."

Zero faced turned a very pale white, and mutter something about "Getting his stuff strapped down," before he walked off.

Klaus looked at Yuki and Otto before they all shrugged at the same time. They turned back to their drinks up until the sound of running came upon their ears. A soldier, whom had a band on his arm which showed his rank was _Gerfreite_,ran up, before saluting to Yuki.

"_Hauptmann!_" He said quickly, "_Gibt es etwas auf dem radar, ein leuchtzeichen wird schnell herein, und wir haben nur genug zeit, um eine pistole zu bewaffnen_!"

Yuki quickly sat up from his position and turned to the _Gerfreite_ before asking, "Which direction?"

The soldier looked at his notes, "_Ähm, ist es richtung durch süd-süd-ost_," he finally said, "_Geschätzte zeit für die anreise ist in weniger als fünf minuten_."

Yuki swore, "Crap, Otto, inform the gun crews, Klaus, get the important things below deck tied down, I'll be on the bow guns." The respective people nodded, before running off. Yuki turned, spotting a black dot on the horizon, before racing down below decks. He raced down a hallway before reaching a door with the word '_Munitions_' on it, and below was the Germanic counterpart. Prying open the door, he grabbed a crate of 40mm rounds, in thirty round drum clips, before racing back out and almost plowing over Zero, who was also carrying a crate, but in a much more calm manner. Yuki quickly yelled out an apology as he ran back down the hallway, leaving Zero in a cloud of dust. Not that Zero cared really, due to the fact that he was emitting a slight evil aura, which was a visible deep blue colored aura, and chuckling evilly to himself. Zero, still chuckling evilly, slowly walked down the hallway as soldiers passed him, crates of ammo in their hands, and exited the hallway to end up on a walkway below the main deck before turning to his left, and he walked up to the main deck to be greeted with the sound of a helicopter coming closer.

Setting the case he was carrying on the ground, opened it up, and grabbed a _Luftpanzertfaust_ surface-to-air rocket launcher, based off the _Panzerfaust_ _3_, and stood in the middle of the deck as a Venezuelan Mi-24 opened fire on the ship with its guns, and blew up the forward and rear Bofors with its rockets. Shouldering the launcher, he pointed the barrel at the Mi-24, a loud pinging noise was heard, and Zero pulled the trigger. The force of the propellant from the rocket, coupled along with the fact that Zero was not very good at holding heavy objects, caused Zero to be launched from the position he was standing at, and threw him overboard. Luckily, he managed to grab the side of the boat before he landed in the water, and even more luckily, the rocket hit its mark, blowing up the Mi-24 and sending it unto the depths of Davy Jones. (Does he deal with airborne craft?) Crawling back onto the boat, Zero quickly stood up, and dusted himself off while all the soldiers' looked at him with awe.

Finally noticing their gaze, he pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and smirked before saying, "Now what are all you simpletons looking at? Never seen someone shoot down a helicopter before? Get below decks and start repairing the damage!"

The soldier's bolted off in different directions and Zero sighed, turning around and heading up to the bridge. When he reached the door to the bridge, he opened it up to see that Yuki and the ship's captain were arguing in German.

"_Was zum teufel Edward_!?_ Warum hast du nicht versucht zu manövrieren weg von den gegnerischen helikopter_?" Yuki yelled as the captain, who was named Edward due to Yuki yelling his name, stood up and walked back over to the controls.

"I'm telling you Yuki, zhat I couldn't. The ship didn't have enough time to maneuver avay." Edward said calmly as he dusted himself off and grabbed the wheel again. "Besides, if my calculations are correct, ve should be in zhe middle right…"

As he trailed off, the radio, which was still playing music, skipped a beat and started going haywire. All navigation and electrical equipment started to flip out, showing random locations or letters and numbers across their screens. Outside on deck, the wind started to pick up speed, and the sky darkened immensely. The ocean around the yacht began to churn in strength, and it began to rain. Seeing this, Yuki grabbed a microphone and spoke into it.

~ Alright! Everybody listen up! Everybody who's on deck, strap everything down! Anyone below decks, same things as well! We're near the center of the triangle! ~

As soon as he put down the microphone, the boat shuddered, and everyone in the bridge grabbed hold of something so they wouldn't fall. Looking ahead of the boat, they all gasped in shock; a large funnel vortex of water had just risen about fifty feet in front of them.

"Oh." They all said at the same time, "That'll be a problem."

The ship lurched before it was caught in the vortex's pull, and the ship slowly started to trail around the vortex, before finally reaching its top and plunging over into it. Everyone in the bridge began to float in the air as a bright light flashed from the vortex and the boat and vortex disappeared into the bright light.

A group of four people were walking down a dirt path through a forest, moving at a leisurely pace. The main one who was walking lead point was taller than the rest of the group, being 5'9, which indicated he was older than them, had silver hair, a headband across his left eye, was wearing a mask which covers the bottom half of his face, was wearing a black shirt with metal arm guards and a green flak jacket covering it, a pair of black combat pants with metal guards, sandals, and was reading from an orange book. The black haired boy who was standing to the right of him was 4'9, had coal black hair shaped in a duck's butt, and had onyx black eyes as well. He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, which had a crest that looked like a ping-pong paddle on the back and white arm warmers, along with a pair of white shorts, a headband and sandals akin to the silver haired man. The girl whom was constantly asking him questions and swooning over him, was 4'8, had bubblegum pink hair, and emerald eyes. She was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs and short sleeves, a pair of tight dark green shorts, a red headband which held her hair up, and a pair of sandals. The final kid, a boy, was lagging slightly behind the group. He was 4'7, and had bright blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each side of his cheek, giving a slight foxlike look. He was wearing an outfit which consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue headband like the other three's. His face held that akin to one mourning, and that is true, because several hours ago, he had just lost somebody whom had understood him.

He thought silently to himself as the pink-haired girl continued to bother the other boy. 'Haku… I'm sorry…'

As he continued his thoughts, something glinting in the sky caught his attention. A medium sized dot in the sky was at least 12.8 kilometers high and falling fast, (Song Reference! Guess and you get a digital cookie!) and by the looks of it, it was going to land a couple feet ahead of them. He quickly spoke up to inform his comrades.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as he pointed at the dot, "What's that?"

The silver haired man looked up from his book just as the dot disappeared on the horizon. "Hm? What Naruto?"

The now named Naruto yelled before pointing in the direction of the dot, "I swear; I saw something falling out of the sky!"

The black haired kid scoffed, and the bubblegum haired girl yelled at him and decked him across the face.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! THERE'S NOTHING THERE! STOP TRYING TO BE AS COOL AS SASUKE!"

Naruto stood back up and rubbed his face before speaking again, "I swear! I saw something falling out of the sky just ahead! I'm not lying!"

Before the quartet could continue to argue, an explosion ripped the heavens in the direction of where the dot landed, and Naruto was off like a shoot, ignoring the group's calls.

Purple eyes opened once more, but quickly closed as searing heat and smoke burned them. The body rolled onto its side, and groaned in slight pain. Pushing a piece of equipment off his body, Yuki sat up, and examined the room around him. The bridge was a mess, and bodies were strewn about, groaning in pain as he realized the ship was on its side. The lights were not working, as the whole room was coated in an eerie blackness, allowing basically no visibility for about five feet away and multiple fires were burning in several parts of the room. Wiping the blood running from his forehead out of his eyes, he yelled out.

"Sound off!"

A groan emitted from next to him and Otto's voice muttered out, slightly woozy, "_Jawohl_, m'kay."

Zero was the next one to announce he was somewhat alive, by calling out, "Oh dear, I think my leg's broken. Ow! Fuck! Yeah it is, gimme a sec," which was followed by a quick snap and a gasp of pain.

Klaus moaned and cursed, which would make even the most seasoned of rappers question their lyrics.

Edward was pulling a piece of glass out of his forehead, and muttering about something, and stood up off to Yuki's left, wiping the blood across his shirt.

Yuki painfully stood up and a flash of pain shot across his left arm, and he saw that his whole hand was dislocated, so, with a grunt of pain, he snapped it back into place. He rolled it a few times, resulting in several cracking noises to echo from his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he spoke out, "Someone get the lights on. Now."

As if some deity was listening, a blinding light pierced everyone's eyes as the bridge was bathed in the sun's rays due to a window being busted inward. A voice called out as the group finally regained their sight.

"_Hauptmann_! Guys, you alright?" The voice appeared in the windows where the wheel was, and it reached down a hand, which Yuki grabbed on to, and pulled himself up and out of the bridge. The voice was a soldier with silver hair, which was not very kept, and was like of a Beatle's haircut. He had sky blue colored eyes which was damn near impossible to see, because he always keeps his eyes slitted. He was wearing the same uniform as Otto, but was wearing a large grey overcoat over his uniform, and had strips on the left arm indicating he was a _Hauptgefreiter_ in rank. (iii)

He smiled a mocking, fox-like grin at Yuki before reaching back into the bridge and pulled up Otto, whom thanked him and asked, "_Danke_ Silber, _danke_. Where are the rest of the men?"

Silber continued to smile as he replied, "They were thrown from the ship as we landed sir. I and several other _Soldats_ managed to tie ourselves to the railing, so we wouldn't fall." He grunted as he pulled out Zero and Klaus, and continued, "I believe that they aren't wounded too much, and should be on their feet soon."

Yuki nodded, "Good, well than; let's-"

He was cut off as one of the soldiers on the ground yelled out and reached for his _MP40_ and pointed at a group of people whom had entered the clearing, clearly in awe at the amount of people that were strewn about. More soldiers grabbed any nearby weapons and aimed them at the quartet; one of the men even had a large frying pan, Yuki identified him as one of the cooks', and quickly encircled them. The group, which was comprised of a tall, silver haired adult, a bubblegum-pink haired girl, whom was shaking heavily, and two boys, one with coal-black hair, whom wore a look of indifference, and a sun kissed blond with three whisker-like scars on each cheek. The group was obviously surprised and reached for small knives, while the adult reached for his headband that crossed over his left eye. He was just going to move it just as one of the men called out in German.

"_Sie vier_! _Bleib wo du bist_, _und wenn du einen zoll bewegen_, _werden wir feuer zu eroffnen_!"

This, of course, caused the blond haired kid to emanate a very loud "_Nani_?", and several of the soldiers glanced at each other muttering. Yuki looked at Zero whom whispered in his ear.

"Japanese," he explained, "The kid spoke Japanese. Wasn't your home world's main language Japanese?"

Yuki nodded and turned his attention to the grouping of soldiers. He raised his hand into the sky, and the soldiers whom were still on deck immediately yelled out in German to the other soldiers,

"_Alle hände__an der aufmerksamkeit_,_ Hauptmann __Rygion__an __spielkarten_!_Alle__hagel_."

The soldiers down below all shouldered their weapons and turned to Yuki, before saluting him and calling out "_Heil!_".

The black haired kid took this chance to try and attack one of the _Soldats_, but as he reached for the man's _Gewehr_, he was decked across the face by the _Feldwebel_ standing next to him, sending him to the ground, and the _Feldwebel_ yelled out in German. In a flash, all the soldiers there had their guns trained on the group once more, and the _Feldwebel_ looked up at Yuki for orders. Yuki moved his raised hand and motioned for the men to lower their weapons. He then slid down the side of the ship and landed on the ground, the rest of the people on deck doing the same. Walking over to the ring, the _Feldwebel_ saluted him, which he returned, and entered the center of the ring. He walked up to the silver haired adult, and reached into his leather duster, causing the man to tense, before brandishing a silver case, and a lighter. Opening the case, Yuki pulled out a cigar, and with a flash, grabbed the knife that the pink haired girl was holding, and cut off the tip of the cigar. He motioned at the adult, before twirling it around and speaking.

"_Anata wa tabako o suu_?" He asked calmly.

The man slowly, obviously paranoid, replied to Yuki question. "_Ie_, _watashi wa shinaide kudasai_. _Anata dare_?"

Yuki allowed a grin to grace his slightly marred face. "_Watashi wa oku no namae de ikuga_, _sono watashiwoyondeta hito-tachi wa_… _Dai san Rygion Yuki_." Yuki put the cigar into the corner of his smirking lips, and lit it with his lighter, inwardly laughing at the adult's gaping fish look.

"_Soshite, anata no namae was nanidesu ka_?" Yuki asked.

The adult replied, "_Hatake Kakashi_."

Yuki nodded then motioned for the soldiers to stand down.

He received a questioning look from the _Feldwebel_, who asked, "_Hauptmann_?" He received his answer shortly.

"They're no threat to us at the moment; get our supplies ready _Feldwebel_, and get all the injured to the doc." Yuki said calmly, while the soldiers walked away from the group to help their comrades whom were still stuck. Looking back at the group of four, Yuki motioned for them to follow him and Silber followed him as well, still keeping the grin on his face. The adult nodded at the kids as he followed Yuki into the ship.

After a lengthy silence while they walked into the bowels of the ship, Naruto was, amazingly, the first to speak up.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" he asked politely, which caused the two kids behind him to adopt a look of surprise, while Kakashi glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Yuki turned to Naruto as they came to a stop at a lopsided door. "Yes?"

"Uh, I was just, uh, wondering what you're going to do to us?"

This caused Yuki's face to split into a grin, and he and Silber laughed loudly, causing Kakashi to tense. When their laughter subsided, Yuki wiped a tear from his eye.

"_Hot damn, I've never laughed that hard since what happened to Yurvon in Cairo_. No, no we aren't going to do anything to you guys." He glared at the black-haired boy, "Unless, you guys attack us. Come on, we've still got things to take care of."

The group continued down the passageway, until they reached a large room, with the ceiling, which opened up to the sky when the ship was upright, was now pointed at the forest floor. They were walking on a gangway overlooking the hanger itself. Naruto looked at the strange equipment below them, and all the people working to turn some of the metal carriages upright. Some were running around to different parts of the ship while others were carrying metal and wooden crates and were loading them onto some of the carriages.

Naruto, whom was intrigued by these strange devices, voiced his opinion. "Um, Rygion-san?" He was met with a questioning look, "Er, what are all these strange devices below us?"

"Your name's Naruto, right?" Yuki asked as the group made their way down a stairwell. "They're a means of transportation for my men."

"Wait," the pink-haired girl spoke up, "What do you mean, 'your men'?"

Silber looked at her, "And your name is little one?"

"It's Haruno Sakura! And I'm not little!"

Silber chuckled at this, "Sure, sure. And what he means is that we're under his command, thus meaning we're 'his men'."

Yuki looked at Silber as he grabbed a crate. "Silber, help the rest of the guys with the ramp so we can get everything off of here."

Silber nodded and walked away, before Yuki turned his attention towards the group. "So who are you guys anyways? And where exactly are we? Cause, that's a lot of trees out there, so I could only guess where we are…"

Kakashi took this time to speak up through his book. "Rygion-san, we're currently in Fire Nation's forest, just shy off of the path to Konoha. And this is my _Genin_ team, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

At the last name, Yuki's face grew dark, and grim, before returning back to normal. "Ah, well than," he said as he helped a _Soldat_ load a bunch of crates onto a _Sonderkraftfahzeug 251_, which was armed with a _Machinegewehr 42_, and had a _PaK 44_ 12.8 cm anti-tank gun on the tow. "That's good to know at least, I'm close to where I want to be." He turned to one of the _Feldwebels_. "_Bitte den kopf, um die kommunikation raum undrufen alle ubrigen manner in den laderaum. __Verstanden_?" The _Feldwebel _nodded and took off, as Yuki turned back to the _Genins_. "So? Anymore questions you want to ask before we leave?" he asked.

Naruto slowly raised his right hand. "What were you saying to that man who just left? It sounded like another language."

Yuki nodded as a man wearing a gas mask with glowing orange lenses, and a leather trench coat walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it Ulysses?" Yuki asked as he grabbed his _Karabiner 98k_ and slung it over his shoulder.

The voice that responded was high pitched, and mechanical. "_Doctor Richtofen wishes to see you at this moment brother_, _apparently the teleporter and several of the Wunderwaffen were damaged when the ship crashed_. _I'll answer any of their questions at the moment_, _alright_?"

The quartet looked at each other when the person spoke, and Yuki nodded before leaving. The man turned his attention to them as he twisted a knob on the side of the mask.

"Can you _understand what_ I'm saying?" he asked, the voice changing halfway through the sentence.

"Uh, we understood you, but you spoke something else halfway through." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"_Ah_, _I see_; _one moment then_." He said calmly, and he proceeded to twist the knob once more, before saying "There, is this better?"

Receiving nods, he spoke once again in the mechanical voice. "Right then, I believe you had questions?"

Kakashi was the first one to speak up. "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Ulysses." Was the reply.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

Ulysses turned to her. "A ship forged of steel and blood; the _Odysseus_."

"Why do all these men follow that dobe?" The Uchiha drawled.

Ulysses turned and stared at him, the orange lenses looked as if he was peering straight into his soul. "You ask questions while wanting power to kill. Your path will lead you to death, loneliness, and betrayal. Change course, change faith. You seek death, but you will learn truth in due time. I shall not answer any questions from you."

Sasuke bristled with anger, grabbed a kunai and was about to attack Ulysses, before he stopped him by appearing behind him with a machete to Sasuke's neck.

"I was not finished child." He said sternly, "You will die alone, after you've finished your task. But it will be a shallow win, for the man's sight will be non-existent, and he will give his strength to you. The reason you survived was to bring glory to your family, but with your path, you will not gain glory. And the men follow brother due to their respect for him."

Kakashi decided to ask another question to Ulysses, as he let go of Sasuke's neck, and put the machete away. "What do you mean 'their respect for him'?"

"Exactly that Cyclops!" A voice rang from behind them. The group turned around to see Yuki standing sideways on one of the walls. However, he was wearing a random assortment of tye-dye clothes, and his hair was tied in a ponytail, while it reached down to his shoulders

"Yuki? Kakashi asked.

"Nope! That'll be my brother! Name's Alexander!" the person said, as he jumped down and landed next to Naruto. "And what he means is that Yuki's shown so much badassery, and led them so they wouldn't get injured, that they respect him. They'll follow him to the ends of the earth, and so will I." Alex said as he ruffled Naruto's hair, causing him to start a shouting match between each other.

Sakura turned to Ulysses. "Wait, both you and Alex called Yuki your 'brother'. Why?" ("But why shouldn't I ruffle your hair!? It's so cute! It makes you look like a fox!" Alex said as he dodged a fist that was thrown by Naruto.)

Ulysses nodded, "Yes, but we mean that in a 'brothers-in-everything-but-blood' way." ("Because! It's annoying! And I do not look like a fox!" Naruto yelled, and swung at Alex again.)

"Anything else?" Ulysses asked. When he received no more questions, he pressed a button on the side of his mask, and a static rang out across the PA system. "_Yuki, the soldiers have gathered, get your butt up here_._ You too Doctor Richtofen_." ("Alright, alright! I'm sorry I ruffled your hair, now, let go of my arm before you twist it any further and snap it!" Alex yelled.)

Sakura turned her attention to all of the soldiers whom were lounging about, or loading up trucks and halftracks. An open crate soon caught her eye, and she walked over to it. Inside were several pineapple shaped rocks. The crate was marked "_Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenades_. _Handle with utmost care_!" in English and German. She was about to grab one, when a hand slapped hers'. She turned to see a male who was wearing the same uniform as everyone else standing over her. The man difference between the soldiers was that he stood at a height of 6'11, had no boots, and was wearing a wrapping of bandages around his eyes. He had a large metal rod slung over his right shoulder, and was fingering a medallion that was on his neck. (iv)

"_Ahem_, _glaube ich den kistenzuständen_ '_griff mit äußerster sorgfalt_'. _Tut sie nicht_?" he asked calmly.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Pardon?"

The man tilted his head, before sighing and speaking once more. "Sorry, I said that you shouldn't be touching those, still can't believe that your only language here is Japanese. I forgot when _Herr Hauptmann_ told us that."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked rudely.

"My name is Jackson Muller; my squad mates call me _Geist_ however." He replied. "Come, follow me. You shouldn't be playing with _die handgranate_. They're dangerous, and could blow your arm off."

"What do you mean _giest_?" Sakura said, stumbling over the word. "I don't think that it's an actual word."

Muller rolled his eyes, before realizing she couldn't see. "Right, it is Germanic for ghost, _Herr frau_. Anyways, let's see what _Hauptmann_ has to say."

They turned around to see Yuki had jumped onto the _Sonderkraftfahzeug 251_ and had a microphone in hand.

Yuki looked at the assembled _Wehrmacht_, before turning on the microphone. He nodded at Edward who was standing next to Silber and Muller. He spoke calmly and powerfully through the mike in English. "_Comrades_! _We have finally reached our destination_! _Get to your vehicles and get ready to follow my lead_! _Jawohl_?"

He received a large shout of approval, and the assembled _Wehrmacht_ all started to get into the halftracks, trucks, and the single King Tiger. Looking at the shinobi, he yelled "Come on! Get in the _Sonderkraft_, we're leaving. Faust, Geist! You guys are driving!" With that, Yuki sat down onto one of the seats in the rear of the halftrack, while the group climbed in. Ulysses and Edward sat on either side of Yuki, while the shinobi sat across from them. They sat in silence as the roars from the vehicles engines sounded. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura covered their ears as the noises began, and nearly fell over when the _Sonderkraftfahzeug_ began to move. After a while, when the tank finally rolled out of the ship, the convoy turned onto the dirt road, and headed north-east, in the direction of Konoha.

The ride was mostly silent for five minutes, until Kakashi spoke up. "So," he began, yelling over the noise of the engine, "What exactly is this thing?"

Edward was the one who answered, "It's a _Sonderkraftfahzeug 251_; a troop transport."

Sasuke looked at the crates that were stacked next to them. "What are in the crates?" he asked, wondering if it was a powerful weapon that could help him complete his goal.

It was Ulysses who spoke this time, and Sasuke bristled with anger. "They are none of your concern child, for they will not be allowed to help with your quest for death."

"Sorry," Yuki said, him and Edward chuckling at the look on the young avenger's face. "Ulysses' here is a bit of a seer, meaning he can tell a bit of the future when he wants to. Anyways, they're specific weapons for the men since they cannot utilize chakra."

Sakura grew curious at this. "Can't use chakra?"

A thump was heard as Silber landed on the seat next to her, literally causing her to jump. "Well little girl," he began, "where we come from, only a certain amount of people can utilize chakra, or as we call it, chi. So we designed weapons for the people who couldn't could use."

Yuki looked at Silber, before speaking up. "Aren't you supposed to be manning the _Maschinengewehr_ Silber?"

Silber nodded, grinning his fox-like grin. "_Jawohl Herr Hauptmann_; but I'm sure that we won't run into any-"

"_Banditen_!" came the yell from the front cab, as Edward leapt out as the _Sonderkraft_ came to a halt. Silber swore as he climbed into the seat sitting behind the cab and cocked and locked the MG42 that was mounted there. Yuki and the ninja jumped over the side of the seats and saw the amount of bandits in front of them. There were at least forty of them, armed with knives and clubs, while one stood at the front of them, whom was obviously their leader. The man was as tall as Kakashi, and had dark green hair and purple eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be the same uniform as Kakashi, but his headband, which he wore around his forehead and had the Konohagakure symbol, had a slash. He was holding what appeared to be a sword's hilt in his right hand.

Yuki looked at Kakashi while the group of troops from the truck behind them form two lines in front of the halftrack. "You know this guy Hatake?"

Kakashi nodded grimly while grabbing a kunai from his pouch. "Yes Yuki-san, his name is Rokushō Aoi. He's a _nuke _-_nin_ who stole the _Nidaime _Hokage's famed sword and defected from Konoha."

Yuki turned to the group of bandits, and then looked at the _Wehrmacht_ soldiers, who had unslung their _Karabiner 98k_s and _Gewehr 43_'s, and were waiting for his order. He turned to Silber who was still grinning at the MG42 while Aoi went into a long monologue that Yuki chose to ignore. "_Silber_," he began, "_you'll take care of the bandits_, _while everyone else_, _get out of his way_!" Silber nodded as the assembled soldiers dove out of the way of Silber's gun barrel.

"… and that's why I'm going to kill you all, no offense, but it's just business." Aoi said, as he held the sword's hilt in front of him, and a large blade made of pure electrical energy slid out of the hilt. However, before Aoi or the assembled mercenaries could begin their assault, Silber yelled out.

"Hey Uchiha!" He yelled, as Sasuke turned and looked at him in question. "Remember how you asked about our weapons? Watch this!" And with that, Silber pulled the trigger and the machine gun chattered to life, spew hot lead at the group of mercs and thugs. The Konoha group watched in awe as the thugs were ripped to shreds, while Aoi was hit in the left leg and right arm, forcing him to the ground. When Silber finally let his finger off the trigger, the group of enemies were decimated, and were all lying on the ground either moaning in pain, or dead. Silber pulled the cover for the chamber up, and discarded the ammo crate, indicating he wasted over one hundred rounds of ammunition. He reached below him and threw a revolver at Yuki, which he caught. Yuki motioned for Naruto, who was still shocked at the display of power that was shown, followed wordlessly as they walked towards the mess of dead and dying.

"Naruto," Yuki said calmly, "this is a .357 caliber double-action revolver, it has a six round cylinder," at this he opened the chamber, showing him the six rounds already in it, "I am entrusting this to you." He said as he closed the chamber again.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Yuki looked at Naruto in the eyes, his cold, purple eyes boring into Naruto's cerulean ones. "You are different than them," he said, "I can feel it. You aren't held down by their petty morals Uzumaki." He put the magnum into Naruto's right hand, "It's time that I change the status quo my friend. You need to see death itself if you wish to be a ninja, a warrior; because if you cannot, than you will end up like these men here."

Yuki walked Naruto over to where Aoi was withering. Aoi looked up at the two, and spat as blood trickled down his face from his mouth. "Y-you bastard!" He cursed, "What t-the fuck w-was that trickery!?"

Yuki grinned and a crazed look came unto his eyes. Squatting down next to Aoi, he whispered into his ear. "7.92 by 57mm rounds. But that is unimportant at the moment… Tell me, Aoi, did you ever hear… the definition… of insanity?" He stepped back to Naruto, and grabbed the revolver in his hand, but before he pulled the trigger, "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and over again, while expecting different results."

And the trigger was pulled.

i__** Octavious Manfried, or Otto, was born in March, 1918, just as WWI had ended. He grew up during Hitler's rise to power, and joined the **_**Wehrmacht **_**in 1936, just as Hitler's son came in to power. He and the rest of his squadron died after a raid on Italy after Germany went to war against it in 1943.**

ii__** Since this is AU, in 1937, Hitler was diagnosed with lung cancer, so he made his son, Alfred, the heir to the Third Reich. He died in 1939, before he could invade Poland, and Al informed the public of what his father actually did. This led to the Jewish population getting freed from the ghettos, Germany un-occupying Czechoslovakia (Not including the Sudetenland) and allowing it to stay a country, and allowing the half of Germany that was on the other part of the Danzig Corridor to become Prussa and backed it up in case it was invaded. In 1943, Benito Mussolini invaded the southern part of Austria, prompting Germany to automatically declare war on Italy. The UK joined in this war 1945, because Italian aircraft began bombing Malta. This war lasted until 1949, when Germany and Italian resistance fighters invaded Rome and killed Benito.**

iii____**Silber 'Hans' Fuchsgesicht, was born in Berlin on September 11, 1913. He grew up with his family while the First World War was in full swing, and he saw how bad of a thing war was. His family moved to a farm, and he and his father grew persimmons, thus causing him to fall in love with them. In 1937, he was forced to join the Wehrmacht, and that's where he met Otto Manfried. He joined his squad and died protecting him on the raid in 1944**

iv____**Jackson 'Geist' Muller was born on July 13, 1709. Where he was born is unknown, only known relative is his sister, Josefina, whom is a lamia. He is half-Basilisk demon, so he cannot look at anyone, or else their internal organs will freeze up and stop. He joined the **_**Wehrmacht **_**in 1929, and was Otto's CO until their deaths in Italy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second Chapter gentle peoples! Last you saw, er; read I guess, Yuki had just quoted Vaas from Far Cry 3. Crazy ass dude, that's all I'll say about him. Anyway, the convoy of **_**Wehrmacht**_** and shinobi are currently en route to Konoha no Gakure. DISCLAIMER MAN! TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: KillJoy-Soviet1 only owns the OCs and the plot twists.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**[Demonic Voice]**

{Edward/ Other Voices}

(Flashback! /Person View Change)

~ Radio Chatter ~

_Other Languages_

"_Stressed Words_"

'_Written Words_'

* * *

Chapter Two: En Route and Stories.

Yuki unclasped his hand from Naruto's, whom was still holding the revolver in his hands while staring at the now deceased Aoi, and reached down to grab the sword hilt, and pocketed it. A couple seconds passed before Naruto dropped the weapon, fell to his knees, and vomited on to the earth. His eyes, once shining brightly had gone slightly dull, and he kept staring at his hands while he was in his shock.

"Di-d… Did I kill h-him?"

It was a simple question, but due to the nature of the situation, Yuki spoke up before anyone else could get over their shock. "Yes, you did."

Naruto looked up at him in shock. "Then… Then I'm a murderer…" He muttered. "I'm just like they say. A monster…"

"No. You're not a monster Naruto, and you're not a murderer either. You want to know why?" Yuki said calmly and slowly. Seeing how Naruto wasn't responding, Yuki continued. "You're not a murderer because it was self-defense, and here in this world, one second's hesitation could mean life or death. You did it to protect all the innocents of this world, for if you'd left him go; he would've continued to kill and steal from the weak. And you're not a monster because of this one question. Did you enjoy killing him?"

Naruto slowly shook his head slowly, "N-no. I didn't… It didn't _feel_ right to kill him."

"And it never should child," came the mechanical voice of Ulysses. "No one's first kill should feel right. However it may be; if you ever feel that killing is a thrill; that is _what_ defines monsters from humans. Not everything in this world is evil, and not everything is good. There is grey."

Yuki nodded as Naruto leaned onto his shoulder, and feel unconscious unto himself. Yuki dragged him over to a _Gerfreite_ whom took him and lay him down on the seats in the _Sonderkraft_. Yuki turned to the soldiers who had dove out of the way before Silber's killing spree, and motioned for them to get back in their vehicles. Looking at the trio of shinobi, Yuki called out as he climbed into the halftrack. The ninja quickly climbed in as Edward and Silber climbed into the _Sonderkraft_'s front cabin, which then the halftrack began to roll along. And they turned to ask Yuki a crap ton of questions. All Yuki could do was sigh.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later…)

* * *

Silber gave Edward a questioning look as he continued to drive the _Sonderkraft_ down the narrow dirt road. Edward on the other hand, had a video camera in his left hand and was taping what was going on behind them. What was going on behind them? Well, Yuki, Ulysses and Otto were all getting pelted by questions from Naruto and Sakura, threats from the Uchiha about getting what he wanted, and questions about literature from Kakashi. Naruto had apparently gotten over his first kill quite easily.

"Heheh, zhis is pure gold! I love zhe look on Yuki's face right now!" Edward muttered silently while giggling insanely. "Ah, but it's not as good as zhat time in Cairo vith William and Yurvon. Zhat was beautiful!"

Silber shook his head, his facial mask down at the moment. Contrary to what people thought, he didn't always grin like the way he did. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'that is a mask, much like the one _Herr_ Uzumaki wears. I wonder why? Is he like me? _Mein vater_… I am sorry I wasn't there for you…'

Shaking the thoughts of his past away, he continued to keep his eyes on the road ahead on them. The convoy continued like this for several more minutes, before what looked like a pair of large wooden gates, and a large stone wall on either side of it. Silber slowly brought the _Sonderkraft_ to a crawl as it stopped fifty feet right in front of the gates before turning off the engine. He donned his facial mask and climbed out of the cabin before walking towards the gate guards in a non-threatening manner before stopping.

"_Guten tag_ gentlemen! It's a good day _ja_?" His answer was the guards to pull out the same knives as the quartet that accompanied them and Silber sweatdropped while he scratched the back of his head. "Well, at least we're getting somewhere."

Before the guards attacked him however, Naruto popped his head over Silber's shoulder, in a manner much like a certain pink-haired lieutenant, and called out to the guards.

"Hey Kotetsu! Hey Izumo! How are you guys doing?" He asked with a wave.

"Naruto?" Kotetsu asked surprised, "What are you doing on that man's shoulder?"

"Nothing much, but anyways, we're back from our mission to _Nami no Kuni_!" Naruto proclaimed loudly, before jumping off Silber's shoulder. "It was awesome! We fought against a _nuke_-_nin_ called Zabuza and-"

He was cut off by Izumo, who was still eyeing Silber with Kotetsu. "Naruto, get away from him, he may be an enemy."

At this, Silber chuckled. "Ah, right. If I vas an enemy, you would've already been dead!" The sound of his laugh, along with his grin, still kept the two gate guards on edge. "But… I'm not an enemy. I'm a friendly, and _Herr Hauptmann_ was kind enough to allow his squad to tag along. Besides, _Herr Hauptmann_ actually has business here in… Er, vhat was this place called again?" He asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck once again.

It was Izumo who answered him. "Konoha no Gakure, and who is this… 'her hatman' you keep talking about?"

"That would be me," Yuki said as he and Kakashi appeared from around the back of the halftrack. "I am their commanding officer. And I request to speak your Hokage immediately; I have very urgent news and I believe that Kakashi has to give his mission statement."

At this Kakashi nodded, and Izumo and Kotetsu gave him a glance, before signalling for the gates to be opened. "Alright then," Kotetsu said calmly, "you guys can go, but I doubt your machines will be able to move freely inside."

"No matter." Yuki said in a commanding voice, before he turned to the convoy and yelled out at them, "_Bewegen sie die fahrzeuge in der baumgrenze und hier bleiben_. _Sie können mit den wachen unterhalten_, _wenn sie wollen_. _Ruhrt euch_!"

The soldiers all saluted and started their vehicles before backing them into the forest, hiding them from view. They then all began to converse with each other, and procured beverages and rations while sitting down on foldable chairs. Izumo and Kotetsu both glanced at each other as they returned to their posts as Team Seven, Yuki, Otto, Silber, Edward and Ulysses headed towards the tall tower where the Hokage was.

As they walked, Silber caught a look at the buildings around him. They were styled to look like a westernized version of a feudal-era Japan, and he noted that there were power lines running along the street. He nodded at the look he received from Otto as he motioned at the roofs, showing that several ninja with white porcelain mask with animal motifs were watching them. '_Die schwarze operationen einheit_.' He thought to himself. They only seemed to stay there for a millisecond before disappearing, but Silber's trained eyes had seen them moving at inhuman, for his world at least, speeds.

Drawing his gaze from them, he also noted how most of the civilian populace were sending glares their way. '_Nein_, not our way,' he noted, 'they're all glaring at _Herr_ Uzumaki; that's interesting.' He decided to show this concern to the captain, but subtly.

"Say _Hauptmann_? Did'ya notice all the glares being sent our way, or is it just me?"

Yuki's eyes darted around, before answering. "I see the glares _Leutnant _Fuchsgesicht. Hatake-san, do all newcomers receive this treatment from the civvies?"

Silber fingered his custom-made _wakizashi_, which was in its scabbard on his left hip, in anticipation of an attack.

Kakashi sighed as he answered. "Fortunately, no, Yuki-san; the glares are because my team has Konoha's Prankster King in it."

"Oh?" Edward asked, surprisingly interested, "Prankster King you say? I vonder who holds zhat title, because I doubt it's the Uchiha." He finished with a grin on his face.

Edwards's response from Sasuke was "Pranks are below that of elite such as an Uchiha."

"It's me." Came the small reply from Naruto, whom was shrinking from the glares, "I'm Konoha's Prankster King."

Edward nodded his head as the group finally reached the Hokage Tower and entered, and Silber whistled at the sight of the inside. Everything was beautifully furnished, and the colours didn't contrast. "_Mein Gott_ the interior of this place is perfect," was Silber's statement.

Continuing upwards, they were stopped on the second floor as they ran into another squad. The _Jonin_ was a female with long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, blood red eyes that held an additional ring, and was wearing red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was wearing a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, and over that was a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it, akin to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she was wearing the same Konoha headband and regular shinobi sandals as Kakashi. Her students were around the same age as Team Seven's, the first was a female who had a very dark blue colour of hair which was a short, leveled style with a part of her bangs reaching her chin. Her eyes were a pale lavender colour, which Silber believed meant she was blind, and she appeared to be extremely timid. She was wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and her headband was sitting around her neck. The boy standing to right of her, Silber could only describe him as feral. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that were slightly long. He also had red fang markings on his cheeks, and he was wearing a dark grey-ish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, and blue sandals. On top of the boy's head, sat a small puppy with white fur that resembled a Great Pyrenees; its eyes were closed, but the strangest thing Silber took note of, was that it had a dark outline of its mouth, and dark brown patches on its ears. The final boy, who was the tallest out of their squad, had dark, bushy brown hair, was wearing dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, with the same kind of pants as the feral boy. Silber could detect a faint buzzing coming from him.

"_So__seltsam_... _Er trägt__eine menge__zu verbergen__kleidung_, eh _Herr Hauptmann_?" Silber muttered with a chuckle.

"_Jawohl Leutnant _Fuchsgesicht. _Stellen sie__eine registerkarte_." Yuki replied calmly.

There was a muttered "_Erstellen__sie eine registerkarte_," from Silber, and Edward spoke at them. "_Guten tag_! It's good to meet another group of young so early. But, ve will have to put zhis on hold for now, ve're going to meet ze Hokage!" He slipped past all of them, before bowing at the waist. "But ve vill see each other at a later date _Ja_?"

The squad gave him a strange look as they past Squad Seven and the _Wehrmacht_ soldiers. Otto stopped the female squad leader before she left and whispered "Do not worry about the good doctor, he's just… well… Insane." And with that, they all entered the Hokage office.

The room was well furnished, with oak wood flooring, a marble desk and four pictures on the wall space above the window which the desk sat in front of. On the left-hand side of the room were several bookcases, and on the right was a red leather couch. Sitting at the desk with a pipe in his mouth, was what Silber assumed to be the current Hokage. The man was old that was certain, and was wearing white and red robes and a triangle hat with the same colours.

"Welcome back Kakashi," he spoke, not looking up from his paperwork, "How was the mission?"

Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven bowed at the waist, before Kakashi gave the mission report. "Team Seven, mission accomplished!"

The Hokage nodded, and motioned for them to continue, still not looking up from the paper work.

"We reached Wave and were ambushed Momochi Zabuza, and an unknown hunter-nin. Naruto and Sasuke rescued me from Zabuza's trap, and I passed out from chakra exhaustion. We helped out with the completion of the bridge, and on the last day, Zabuza and his accomplice engaged us in combat. The fight ended however, when Gatou appeared and attempted to kill us all. He was killed by Zabuza, and the villagers stopped his mercenary army. Afterwards, we headed back here." Kakashi was silent for a moment, before speaking up once more. "On a side note, Hokage-sama, we ran into a bit of a snag on the way here…"

At this point, Edward began to chuckle, and he poked Naruto's whiskered cheek. Silber, whom was watching, burst out laughing, and Otto sighed in irritation and muttered about how he was stuck with idiots. The Hokage, hearing this, raised his head and stared at the newcomers with hard, calculating eyes.

"Team Seven," he spoke calmly, "you are dismissed. Kakashi I'll need you to stay here," at this, they turned their heads, "and I need Naruto-kun to wait outside of my office."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto bowed and left the office, and as soon as they did, the Hokage put his hand to his desk, and the room glowed blue for a second, and the Hokage looked at Yuki, Otto, Edward, Jackson and finally Silber in turn, who had lined up and were standing ram-rod straight, before asking calmly, "Might I ask who you gentlemen are?"

The group all looked at each other, before shrugging and saying at the same time, "Alright, I'll go first." This caused some confusion, before they all muttered "A wonderful time to synchronize guys."

Yuki quickly slapped all of them across the head before speaking to the Hokage. "Alright, I'll start with the names. My name, and rank if you want to add that," he added, gaining a confused look, "I am _Hauptmann_ Yuki Hiryukan Rygion the Third, at you service. To my left is _Oberleutnant_ Otto von Manfried and _Feldwebel_ Jackson Muller." Both men saluted respectively, and Yuki turned to his right. "To my right are _Leutnant_ Silber Fuchsgesicht and_Sanitätsdienst_ Edward Richtofen. We're a part of a mercenary organisation called '_Die Wehrmacht_'."

The Sandaime nodded his head, before asking, "I assume that since those were ranks before your names, and that there are more of you."

Yuki nodded, "That's correct, right now my men are stationed outside the gates, waiting for me to get back. And, adding on to that fact, I've planned to come to Konoha because of my ties here. If you recall, my clan left after the First Shinobi War, and now that I'm the last, I've decided to set up camp here."

The two shinobi glanced at each other, when Otto leaned over to Yuki, and whispered in his ear. Yuki nodded, waving his hand, and Otto left the room. Turning back to the ninja, he quickly spoke. "Uh, _Herr_ Manfried had to take care of something, and he'll be back soon. I'd assume that you'd like to know how I became the last Rygion, right? Well, I'll tell you," he stated calmly, "However, once I finish my tale, Otto will have the contract ready for us to sign."

At this, the Hokage became confused, "Contract? What would you need a contract for?"

Edward smiled at this, "Vell, you wouldn't expect _Herr_ Rygion to just up and join your forces, right? Besides, ve're not really up to 'ninja stuff', per say, seeing how our physical bodies were not made to vithstand shinobi duties, _Jawohl_? So if we become a mercenary group, who serve Konoha only under your orders, zhen Yuki can serve his homeland, and live here!" His face soon changed from his happy grin, into that of concentration and confusion. "Oh, _und _by the way… What's with the stares _Herr_ Uzumaki was receiving on zhe way here? I asked _Herr _Hatake, but he called him 'Konoha's Prankster King', and yet…" Here he trailed off, his eyes dimming before they lit back up. He turned to Jackson and Yuki before saying, "You two felt that something was off with him, right? A sort of, dark aura, yes?"

Yuki and Jackson both nodded at him, and Jackson added on to the statement. "That is correct, when I looked at him; I sensed a deep red aura coming from his stomach, almost like some daemon was sealed in him."

Kakashi and the Hokage both stiffened at this, and Yuki figured out what this meant.

"You mean to tell me," he began, his rage barely controlled and boiling beneath the surface, "That _Herr_ Uzumaki has a daemon sealed in him? Which one?"

"I-I don't see h-how that matters-" the Hokage stuttered, before Silber cut him off.

"Of course it matters you old coot," he exclaimed, arms crossed over his chest, "It matters because- Mhmph!" He was cut off as Edward and Yuki covered his mouth, causing Kakashi, the Sandaime and Muller to sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Yuki said calmly as he wiped the spit off his hand, "What number does he hold? It matters because we'll train him if so, due to I know a couple daemons. Nice folk, easy to piss off, but nice." His attention returned to the aged Hokage, "So which number does he hold?"

The Hokage sighed, before saying, "The Kyuubi o no Kitsune. He holds the Nine-Tails. But what do you mean, train him?"

At this point, Otto re-entered the room, and answered. "We're an army _Herr Feuer Schatten_, we can train him in stealth, tactical manoeuvres, and basic weapons training; bayonets, trench knives, the works. But let us get back to the matter at hand; the contract, _Herr Hauptmann_." He finished, handing the documents to Yuki.

"_Danke Oberleutnant_." He replied, before turning to the Hokage. "In this documentation, is basically a layout of what we'll do if you sign it. Also included is registration information about my men, recruitment information, and payment deals. I.E., in Clause 3.1, '_All profits the contractor in question gained from 'Die Wehrmacht' will be 90% of all earnings from missions, while 10% will be sent to the mercenary group itself_.' We work for you; we get paid ten percent, if you agree to this contract. We won't take any jutsu that we find, and we will defend Konoha in the case of invasion." At this he paused, as he presented the document to the Hokage. "If you sign here, and here, then _Die Wehrmacht_ will be under your full control."

The Hokage sighed, before reading the contract over, his eyes darting left to right as they made their way down the page, before they widened at a certain part.

"May I ask what this is, Rygion-san?" He asked, pointing to the Clause that stated '_Recruitment Policies_'. At this, Edward smiled.

"Ah, it is good for a leader to read, _Jawohl_? The Clause you are referring to iz part of the contract that will allow us, if we want to, to recruit any member of zhis village into our group. However, az you can tell, zhere is requirements to do so… '_Persons wishing to be recruited into 'Die Wehrmacht' must have failed the learning curriculum at least two times, and must be a citizen of the village/state_.' Basically, if anyone wants to join us, they need to meet the requirements before we put them into our boot camp, _und_ if zhey fail zhat, zhen zhey can't join."

The Sandaime nodded, before motioning for Kakashi to leave. He, along with several others whom were hiding in the shadows, left via the window or door. But before Kakashi closed the door, Yuki poked his head out.

"Naruto, can you come in please? My men and I wish to have a word with you."

Naruto gained a confused look on his face, before entering the room, Yuki closing the door behind him. He sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage, before bursting out, "Jiji? What's this about?"

Jackson chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as Yuki smiled at him.

"Naruto, you're an orphan, correct?"

* * *

**AN: Done! And something important as well, I kinda would like, if you're reading this and if you can draw very well, if you could do a commission for me? Please send me a PM if you want to, and it involves all the Main OCs for all my stories! Gutt Nacht!**


End file.
